


A Very Stucky Halloween

by CougsenStuckyLover98



Series: Stucky Stuff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cat Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Kitten Sebastian Stan, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Sexy Costumes, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, halloween sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CougsenStuckyLover98/pseuds/CougsenStuckyLover98
Summary: Bucky gets a Halloween costume for Steve’s eyes only.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Modern - Relationship
Series: Stucky Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	A Very Stucky Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published on Halloween but then I ended up sick and in pain for the last 3 days so😂 here it is now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all had a great Halloween!!🎃

Bucky groans as he's dragged into yet another Halloween shop. He was starting to wonder why he'd agreed to do this as he saw Natasha roll her eyes at him. 

"Why did you say yes to coming with me just to complain the whole time?" She asked. 

"I have not complained the whole time! And why did you wait until the last minute to buy a costume!?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry I was on an undercover mission for the last month. It's kind of hard to shop when you're trying not to have your cover blown at every second." She replied. 

Bucky sighed and followed Natasha around the shop, giving his opinions where she wanted them and trying his best not to fall out somewhere and sleep until she was done. 

He was just about to say something about his feet aching, and probably ask her how she was managing all this shopping in the stilettos she had on, when a different wall in the back caught his eye. 

Bucky walked over there and quickly chose the Halloween shop as his favorite of the day.  
Hanging on the wall were much more X rated accessories, and Bucky couldn't tear his wide eyes away from a butt plug that had a long, fluffy, black tail attached to it. 

He was immediately picturing very fun things he and Steve could get up to with that. He knew he had some lace in his and Steve's bedroom that he could pair extremely well with that plug, and plucked it off the rack it was hanging on. He grabbed some cute cat ears as well, ones that would clip into his hair, and looked around the store. 

He saw Natasha talking to someone and he quickly made his way to the register before she could see what he had and tease him mercilessly for it. He hid the bag in his jacket after he paid, glad he'd worn a jacket today, and walked back to Natasha as nonchalantly as he could. 

He noticed she had only grabbed a few jewelry and hair pieces, and some makeup kits, but no costume. 

"Everything in here and you couldn't find a single thing?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head. 

"I guess I'll try to throw something together with what I have back in my closet." She said. Bucky nodded and followed her out of the store after she grabbed her bag of items. 

He was a jittery mess by the time they got back to the tower and Natasha was looking at him oddly. "What is the matter with you?" She asked. 

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just ready to get back to the tower and start getting dressed. And I've gotta wait for Steve to get home from that meeting today before he can start getting ready. I just don't like running out of time for things." He said, hoping she believed him. 

She seemed to, and turned her attention back to the road and getting them home. 

When they got back to the tower, Bucky made a beeline for the elevator. He was grateful that his and Steve's floor was before Natasha's because that meant he could get out of the elevator faster and get into his new toys. 

The doors finally opened two minutes later and Bucky nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the elevator. 

Natasha laughed and he looked back to see her smirking at him. "Enjoy your purchases." She said, holding up a receipt that Bucky hadn't realized he'd dropped. His face turned dark red and hot as he watched the elevator doors close on Natasha, who was laughing as they did. 

She was never going to let him live this down. 

Bucky let out a groan before turning and walking in through the door. He greeted Alpine as she wound herself between his ankles and meowed up at him. He walked into the kitchen, trying not to trip as she walked and randomly stopped in front of him on the way there. He put her some food in her bowl and went to the bedroom when she started eating. 

Bucky dumped the plastic bag out on the bed, feeling a giddy excitement in his chest as he looked at his new toys before going to the dresser where his lace underwear was kept. 

He managed to find a black, open backed pair that Steve hadn't ruined by literally ripping them off of him, and he took those and a matching bralette into the bathroom with him. 

He sat them on the counter, next to his fluffy towel, and turned on the shower. 

He made sure to make every part of him nice and clean and smooth, going through his entire shower routine twice before stepping out and drying off completely, water and lace were a bitch of a combination, before putting his outfit on. 

He kept his shoulder length hair wrapped up in a towel as he walked back to the bedroom, feeling himself harden at the sight of his toys laying on the bed. 

Bucky was just about to open those up, when something caught his eye. 

A pair of stockings peeking out of his underwear drawer. He grinned to himself and grabbed those and some of the garters that he knew drove Steve crazy. These would add so much more to his outfit. Steve had an obsession with Bucky's thighs, always placing a hand on them as they sat together, squeezing them as they cuddled, leaving his beard burn all over them nearly every time he fucked Bucky into their bed. 

Bucky shivered at the thought of Steve coming home and doing exactly that as he pulled the garters and stockings into place, making sure they were even and straight before finally going and picking up the new plug and cat ears. He placed the cat ears on his head first, making sure the clips were secure enough to not fall out if Steve tugged on his hair. That sent another thrill through him and he quickly grabbed the lube from their bedside table drawer and was slicking up two of his fingers, wanting the plug in him as fast as he could get it. 

He moaned at his fingers sliding into him, huffing in frustration though as he couldn't find that amazing spot to play with a little before he had to wait for Steve. 

Steve always found it with no problem. Bucky had never been that lucky. 

Steve's fingers were just longer, thicker, they reached deeper and stretched him further than his own slender fingers could. When Bucky got to three fingers and felt himself properly stretched, he grabbed the plug and made sure to not get any lube in the fluffy fur of the tail before he started pressing it inside himself, whimpering and whining as it stretched him further than his fingers did and moaning as he got to the widest part of it. He let it sit there for a bit, biting his lip and enjoying the stretch, before pressing it the rest of the way in and gasping as he clenched around it. 

It felt... weird. The fur brushing the backs of his thighs was different. They'd played around with plugs before, so that didn't feel any different, but plugs with things attached to them? 

Those had never made an appearance until now. 

Bucky wiggled a little, giggling at the ticklish sensation on the sensitive skin of his thighs. He guessed he could get used to that, should this ever become a thing for them. He knew Steve would get a kick out of having new ways to play with Bucky's thighs. And Steve called him Kitten all the time. So why not act the part on those particular nights? 

Bucky grinned wider as he rolled over in their bed, stretching and arching as he pressed down against the plug, getting it right up against his prostate and clenching around it. Bucky suddenly wished he had looked for any that might vibrate instead of just grabbing the first thing his eyes landed on. 

His phone dinging broke his concentration and he grumbled as he picked it up. There was a text from Steve saying he'd be home in about two hours. Bucky was just about to respond, when he had the greatest idea that was sure to get him fucked through the bed when Steve got home. 

He posed in a way that showed off the bottom of his ass cheeks, right where they met his thighs, and the lace that surrounded his legs. He made sure none of the tail showed in the picture, leaving that for Steve to find when he came home. 

He sent the picture with the message, “Waiting patiently, Daddy.” He sat his phone aside and went back to pressing back into the plug, playing softly with his nipples with one hand and reaching down with the other to gently run his fingers over his cock through the lace. He moaned as it twitched and jerked, feeling a wet spot from his leaking pre-cum. He heard his phone ding again and picked it up to see Steve’s reply. 

“Baby boy, don’t tease me right now.” Steve had replied. 

Bucky grinned and sent him another picture. This time of the sheer, lace bralette he was wearing, making sure Steve could see his nipples were hard and dark pink from being pinched and played with. 

“Or what, Daddy?” Bucky text back, waiting on Steve’s reply instead of playing with himself again.  
He held his breath as those three little dots popped up and disappeared a few times before Steve’s message finally went through. 

“You’re about to get punished, sweetness. You know not to interrupt Daddy in his meetings.” 

Bucky sent another picture, this time of his leaking cock through the lace panties, again making sure that nothing of the tail was showing before snapping it and sending it to Steve with the caption, “I’m just so wet, Daddy. Need you so bad.” 

He saw the message was read, but it never got replied to. Bucky waited and waited, but those dots never appeared. He sighed and figured Steve had to put his phone down to talk, so he went back to slowly working himself up. 

He got so lost in teasing himself that he didn’t even hear the front door open. All he knew was that one second he’s alone, and the next he’s got Steve clearing his throat from the doorway. 

He gasps and opens his eyes, looking over to see Steve stripping off his jacket and walking over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks as he got closer. 

“H-hi Daddy.” Bucky said, trying his best to give Steve his innocent face. Steve chuckled though, one that told Bucky he wasn’t fooled one bit by Bucky’s face. 

“What’re you up to, babydoll? Makin’ yourself feel good? Couldn’t wait for Daddy to get home?” 

Bucky shook his head, whimpering and biting his lip. 

“Aww, my poor baby. What’s this?” Steve asked as he crawled up over Bucky. He reached out and rubbed over one of the fluffy kitten ears. “These are real cute, baby. You get these while you were out with Tasha?” He asked. 

Bucky nodded, rubbing his hands up Steve’s body and rucking up his shirt to get at his body. Steve kneeled up and reached behind him to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. Bucky immediately reached up and ran his hands over every hair covered inch he could. He loved all the hair Steve had on him. 

“Wanted to be able to look the part of your kitten.” He said, his voice shaky with his breaths. 

Steve’s eyes darkened and he leaned down again, “Oh, baby,” he kissed Bucky deeply, immediately pressing his tongue against Bucky’s, causing the younger man to moan and wrap his arms and legs around Steve’s body. 

Bucky tugged at the button and zipper of Steve’s jeans, getting them open and shoved down his legs until Steve was kicking them off and Bucky was pressing up against him. 

That’s when Steve must have felt it, the tail.  
He raised up again and looked down at Bucky, between his legs where the fluffy tail lay on the bed. 

“Buck... turn over.” He said, his voice gruff and deep. 

Bucky moaned and rolled over on to his belly, arching his ass up and wiggling back against Steve’s dick that was still trapped in his boxers. 

“Oh, Buck. Baby! Jesus Christ, kitten. You tryna kill me?” He asked, running his fingers through the fur and tugging just a little. 

Bucky gasped and clenched around the plug inside of him as he shook his head. “Just- just wanted to be your kitten tonight, Daddy.” He said.  
Steve groaned and shoved his boxers down his legs until those, too, were joining his jeans on the floor. 

“Sweetheart, baby, my sweet sweet boy, you’re always Daddy’s kitten. Always, babydoll.” He kissed Bucky’s neck and across his shoulders as Bucky moaned and shivered. 

“Love you, Stevie. Love you.” He panted as Steve started playing with the tail. He pressed back against Steve, arching his back so far he was damn near presenting for Steve. 

Steve turned Bucky back around and pulled his sweetheart up into his lap as he kneeled on the bed. Bucky let out the sweetest noises as Steve kissed him, “I love you, too, baby boy. My sweet baby.” 

Bucky began to rub against Steve, trying to get the leverage to really get some much needed friction, and he gasped as Steve’s hands came down hard on his ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks and moving Bucky back and forth. 

“Look at you, baby. You got yourself real worked up haven’t you? Rubbin’ against Daddy like a kitten in heat. That feel good, baby? Rubbing up against me?” 

Bucky nodded, whimpering and feeling tears fill his eyes. Steve kissed down his jaw and to the spot on Bucky’s neck that made his baby melt against his chest. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. You keep rubbin’ and after you’ve cum against my thigh, I’ll move this pretty little tail you got and fuck you til you cum again. How’s that sound? You want that?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded frantically. 

Steve chuckled and gripped Bucky’s ass harder, helping him move back and forth on his thigh. Bucky cried and moaned so pretty as he got closer and closer. 

“Look so pretty when you cry like this, Kitten. So, so pretty. You getting close, baby? Sure leaking like you are. C’mon, baby boy. Cum for Daddy and I’ll fuck you how you want. Make a pretty little mess for Daddy, baby.” 

Bucky’s body tensed as Steve spoke, and he had to scream as he came without a single touch to his cock and all over Steve’s thigh. He trembled and clutched Steve’s shoulders as Steve helped him ride it out until he was tapping Steve’s shoulder to make him stop. 

“Good kitten. Such a good little kitten for Daddy aren’t you? You my good kitten, Buck?” 

Bucky nodded as he nuzzled into Steve’s chest, feeling warm and floaty as Steve held him and gently lowered them both to the bed. 

Steve went to move away, but Bucky grabbed him. 

“S-said you’d fuck me, Daddy.” He whined. Steve looked down at him, “Just wanted to give you a minute to recover, sweetheart. I know how sensitive my little kitty gets after he’s cum.” Steve says, peeling Bucky’s ruined panties down and tossing them aside. Bucky groaned as he realized he’d just lost another pair of underwear and Steve laughed. 

“I’ll buy you new ones, baby love. Now, you still want fucked?” 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah... yes, Daddy!” He moaned, rolling over and spreading his legs as wide as he could. 

Steve groaned and Bucky felt Steve spreading him again, his fingers tracing around his rim and tugging at the tail just a little to make Bucky pant. 

“Please, Daddy, please. Been a good kitten. Been so good for you. Please...” Bucky begged. Steve leaned down over him, nibbling the shell of his ear and rubbing his own aching cock against Bucky’s ass. 

“Mmm, my little kitten just needs filled up, huh? This plug in your sweet little hole not enough, babydoll?” 

Bucky shook his head, “Not enough, Daddy, please. N-need your cock, Daddy, please!” Bucky cried as Steve began tugging more on the plug. Soon he was pulling it out, letting the widest part of it sit for a bit and keep Bucky stretched open before he pulled it out completely. Bucky cried as he became empty, his hole clenching around nothing, until Steve grabbed the lube and Bucky gasped as he felt it drip directly on to his hole. 

“Ah! Daddy!” He cried, as two of Steve’s thick fingers entered him. Steve moved them in and out, spreading the lube and making sure Bucky was ready before adding a third one. 

“Still so tight, kitten. You had a plug in you for two hours and you’re still my tight little kitten. Like you had nothing inside this pretty hole in your whole life.” 

Steve pulled his fingers out and Bucky whined, feeling even more empty. Steve always made him feel that way when he pulled out. 

He heard Steve groan though, and he heard the slick sounds of lube on skin and he knew he was about to get what he’d been wanting for the past two hours. 

He felt the head of Steve’s cock press against his hole and started to press back, moaning and turning his head from side to side as Steve pushed in deeper and deeper until he was balls deep inside of Bucky’s body. 

Bucky was making non-stop noises beneath him and writhing as he clutched the sheets. “S-so deep, Daddy... ooooh, fuck, you’re so fucking big! Please move, Daddy, please fuck me!” He begged, and who was Steve to say no to his kitten’s request. 

His thrusts started slow, but as Bucky’s noises and begging got louder, his thrusts got harder and faster. 

He flipped Bucky back over and brought his legs up over his shoulders as he thrust in and out of his kitten’s tight hole. 

“Fuck, baby. Most perfect little hole in the entire fucking world. So perfect, Buck. Love you so much, sweetheart.” He grunted.

“Love you too, Stevie. Love you so fucking much! Ah! I’m so close, Daddy! Please, let me cum!” Bucky begged, nearly screamed as he clenched around Steve’s cock. 

Steve groaned and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me again, Kitten. Cum for me and daddy will fill you up. Come on, baby. Daddy wants to feel you cum on his cock.” 

And cum Bucky did! He felt as if all his air was stolen from his lungs as Steve pulled him up so he was literally sitting up on Steve’s cock as Steve continued to thrust up into him and chase his orgasm. 

Bucky decided to help out a little and leaned in to nibble and lick at Steve’s ear, “Come on, Daddy. Wanna feel your huge cock cum inside me. Wanna feel you fill me up and drop outta me. Please, Daddy? Breed your kitten.” 

And that did it. Steve groaned loudly and Bucky felt him cum deep inside him. Bucky moaned and rode Steve through it, until Steve was laying them down and holding Bucky close. They lay there, panting and weak and satisfied as they came down from their highs. 

“So... the tail was a good choice?” Bucky asked as he lay on Steve’s chest. 

Steve laughed and kissed Bucky’s head, “Definitely a good choice. We’re definitely keeping that around. And maybe these, too.” He said, tugging on Bucky’s kitten ears. 

Bucky grinned and kissed right about Steve’s nipple. “Happy Halloween, Daddy.” Bucky yawned. 

Steve smiled, “That it is, baby boy. That it is.” 

The nap they fell into made them hours late for Tony’s party, but knowing they had that toy to come home to and use again and again made Tony’s bitching about their terribly unoriginal couples costumes completely worth it. 

It was a very happy Halloween indeed.


End file.
